Ain't Got No Time To Pretend
by Sweet.Revenge31
Summary: N3ON Dynamite is in terrible danger after being captured by BLI. Zone T3 and the Fabulous Killjoys must race against time to save their friend, but will they be too late? Full of suspense and a very 'chemical' romance!
1. Meet My Friends

**Okay so I know this is short but you will soon see it's a habit for me to write short chapters. Sorta like the Maximum Ride series, so anyways sorry. this is my first Fanfic so please be nice and I know I'm not good at spelling.**

**-Tristin (Sweet Revenge)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Have you ever felt that you're completely useless? When the one you love is struck down right in front of you? When your friend betrays you and everyone else? My body froze when I watched N3ON shoot Frank.<p>

We were going 70 miles per hour in the middle of the desert. The sand and dust spewing up behind us. My cobalt blue hair waved like a flag in the wind, as did Frank's black mane. I looked over at him, simply observing him for a few moments.

"You like the view?" He teased. My face flushed.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" I grinned. He smiled and put his arm around me.

"Shit! Those damn Dracs are back!" He spat. I pulled my gun out of the glove box, stood up, and started shooting at the car behind us.

"I'm gonna kill you all!" I screamed with anger, it was my battle cry. (I really couldn't think of anything else to say.) Fun made a surprising U-turn that made me fall back into the car with a _thud_.

"Watch what you're doing! You were almost shot! You need to be more careful!" His eyes were filled with anger and worry.

"I-I'm sorry I got caught up in the moment." My eyes lowered in shame and hurt.

"If you die what am I supposed to do? I fight to protect you. You can't ever die." His words hit me like a ton of bricks. _So he does feel it. _

"You know something Fun, I love you." My words seemed to mean something to him. He gave me a crooked smile and continued to look at the road.

"You know something Revenge, you are the one person I can talk to. We kissed and I felt something. You don't just care about my looks, but you care about my personality too. I love you...too."He confessed. He suddenly stopped the car.

"Here they come babe! Get ready!" He shouted at me._ He called me babe_, I thought. Once again I grabbed my neon blue gun and started shooting the Dracs.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and please comment it makes a person happy. (Beta-ed by Truthful Blasphemy)<br>**


	2. Panic! Attacks

**Here we go, chapter two. Please leave me a review, and if you don't...the consequences will be dire!**

**Disclaimer: I am evil, but I do not own MCR.**

**Thank you to everyone who left me a review! So, tomorrow is my birthday...can I have a birthday Review? Just press the nifty button at the bottom of the page  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Fun Ghoul P.O.V<p>

Our fight with the Dracs went well. We managed to kill all of the brain-washed men who had survived the fires of 2012. It was almost saddening, before I remembered that they had tried to hurt my Revenge. Then it wasn't so bad.

"Ow this really hurts." I whispered to myself, covering the shot wound from Revenge. If she saw this she'd have a heart attack.

"Ahhh that was fun." her long arms stretching upward. "You ready to-" Oh no she's seen it. "Fun w-what! Are you okay? Oh my God come on, we've got to go! NOW!" She was _way _worried.

"I call driving." I said, already opening the driver's door. Rev slid in front of me.

"No way! You're hurt! I'm driving," I could tell that she was truly worried for me, even though it was just a small shot wound. I've had worse.

"Okay but I get to drive next time." I smiled at her and she seemed to melt a bit. Rev stuck her dark arm out the drivers window to feel the soft sand touch her hand as we drove back home.

"I love the desert." she sighed. Home was starting to come into view now. Once we parked, Rev jumped out and helped me inside, as if I were dying.

"Will someone help Fun! He's been shot!" Rev yelled into the house, which was full of strange Killjoys, so her yelling wasn't really necessary.

"Its okay people, it's small and minor. Rev is just having a worry attack." I said walking into Dr. D's office, Rev still attached to my arm, pushing her eyebrows together in both annoyance and anxiety. She could be such a _girl _sometimes.

"Dr.D can fix it babe. I'm fine." I tried to comfort her, but she just clung to my uninjured arm tighter. Dr.D was sitting in his office sipping a cup of water, looking at some sort of magazine. Probably one of Kobra's _Shiny Magazine_s he'd left lying about the safehouse.

"So what can I help you with today, Fun? It's always you or Party who need my help." He ranted. I laughed at myself, mostly because it was true.

"I have been shot. So could you fix it before Rev dies from worrying to much; or breaks my other arm?" I asked jokingly, looking over at Rev. She was crying. "Gah! Rev don't cry! I told you I'm gonna be fine." She just clung to my arm and sobbed. Finally Truthful came in and removed my sobbing girlfriend by prying her from my arm and carrying her out, shutting the door behind her. I walked over to Dr. D's medical table and sat down where I usually sat when I got hurt. Dr.D just did his magic and fixed me up quick. He wasn't a real doctor, but he sure acted like one. Truth was usually the nurse when necessary, she was just too motherly for her own good (Ask Jet Star).

"Thanks man, now I think Rev will stop crying." I smirked. He smiled, nodded, then went back to what he was doing. When I stepped out of the office, Rev attacked me with a hug.

"Damn you! You fucking scared me!" she was still crying. I smiled and patted her fluffy blue head.

"I'm sorry hon."

"You know I don't like it when people call me that," She mumbled. Once she stopped crying I picked her up newly-wed style.

"Ah! Fun what're you doing?" Her squeal was most delightful. She was surprised with my actions, I could see it in her hazel eyes. My arm twitched a little in pain before adjusting to her weight.

"Does this bother you? I'll put you down then." I started setting her skinny body down. She wrapped her thin arms around my neck.

"No, its just that you surprised me." Her dark skin became rosy. I walked her into the living room/kitchen. Party, N3ON, Truthful, Jet, Silence, Spaztic, and Kobra were all gathered there.

They snickered at us. Revenge's blush revealed her embarrassment.

"Aw, cute." Truthful laughed, pointing at her best friend. Revenge squirmed, trying to get loose. I slowly set her down and wrapped my arm around her skinny waist.

"You two seem to be cozy." Party smirked. Revenge blushed harder, she was so cute.

"Silence, give me some food. No meat." she ordered. He did as she said, his blond hair completely hiding expression from view. He had such a powerful presence for a boy who nearly never talked.

"No more meat?" I asked. She nodded.

"You don't, so I'm not gonna tease you." I smiled and quickly kissed her lips. She turned bright red. Revenge stuck her spoon in the beans and shoved it hurriedly in her mouth.


	3. Lonely Love

**sorry this one twas short but thats how this one rolls so read think and review  
>Disclaimer: I do not own MCR...darnit<br>**

* * *

>After I was finished with the can of beans I had been eating, I walked to the garbage and threw the empty can in it.<br>"Party, I need to talk to you, come with me." I motioned outside. I walked to the Trans-am and jumped into the drivers side. Party Poison hurried his god-like body to the passengers.  
>"So what do you need?" He asked flipping his bright red hair out of his god-like face.<br>I blushed embarrassed. "I love Fun but um, Jet was telling me that when his family died in the fires that he um, well, had lots of killjoys, sparked they're plug then broke it off." I felt bad saying this cause truly loved Fun.  
>Party started laughing his dying chicken laugh. "Oh no. Your different Rev, he absolutely adores you. Frankie loves you too much." He gave me a corny thumbs up. "Don't worry, I'll put him in his place if he gets out of line. I smiled at him.<br>"Thanks Party, your great!" I squeezed his middle and jumped out of the old car. I pushed the door open, jumped over the counter and into Truthful Blasphemy's lap.  
>"Hello love! How are you!" I chirped, Truthful was recovering from me (who weighs 120 pounds) jumping onto her lap.<br>"F-fine but hurt." She groaned. Jet Star came over and picked me up so that I wasn't touching the ground.  
>"Don't hurt my Truthful, Revenge." He stared at me, my blue fluffy hair touching his fro.<br>"Put her down Star." Fun threatened  
>"Put me down! No fair your taller then me!" I squirmed. He set me down gently.<br>"Now apologize." He ordered.  
>"I'm sorry Teden." I put my head down showing I was sorry.<br>"Its okay, I've gone through worse." She looked at Star and he looked ashamed. I know why but I'm not gonna talk about that right now.  
>"Truthful come here." Star sat himself down on the large couch Party and I had stolen from BLI. She listened and walked toward the fluffy man. He grabbed her, making her land on his lap.<br>"Darn it Star one day I'm gonna land on your package."  
>"So? I'd like it." He smiled mischievously at her.<br>I wandered over to Frankie who patted his lap so I sat on him.  
>He pulled my head down to his shoulder and whispered "I love you", making me blush.<br>We all decided to go to bed. Me and Truthful shared a bedroom, but lately she's been sleeping with Jet so its just been me in this twin sized bed for a couple of weeks.  
>"Rev? You awake?" It sounded like Fun.<br>"Yeah, that you Fun?"  
>"Uh huh, Truthful in here?"<br>"Nope just me."  
>"What're you doin by yourself?"<br>"Well Truth is with Jet and I thought you should sleep by yourself cause your hurt and all." I confessed. He slowly walked over to me.  
>"I'm fine."<br>"No your not."  
>"Yes I am."<br>"Nope." And with that I was picked up.  
>"See I'm fine."<br>"Frank I don't think you sho-" he cut me off.  
>"I'm fine don't worry about it." He was breathing on my neck making me melt. He carried me to his and Party's room.<br>"Frank put her down." Party said to my defence, looking up at us from his bed.  
>"I will when I get to my bed."<br>"As long as you don't fuck while I'm awake I don't care what you do." He assured.  
>"I won't make any promise's" I smirked.<br>"Holy fuck, I can't believe you just said that." Fun and Party said at the same time, making me laugh.  
>"Whatever, goodnight."<br>"Goodnight" Party mumbled, Fun crawled in the bed with me and stuck his face in my neck.  
>"Goodnight." He sighed. I just snuggled him and fell asleep. <div> 


	4. Pancakes And Veggie Food

**sorry this is so short. it would be nice if i got some reviews, but thank you to the ones who have.**

**-Revenge**

* * *

><p>I awoke with my arms wrapped around Rev's small figure. Her small arms were wrapped around my middle. She was still asleep.<p>

"Hey she still sleeping?" Party whispered.

"No I just don't wanna stop cuddling Fun." Rev answered before I could, making both me and Party jump.

"Oh well, I'll just leave you to it then." Party leaped out of his bed skipping out of the room. I was squeezed.

"Good morning." She sighed.

"'Mornin'. I'd love to stay like this but I think it may be time to get up babe."

"Fine." I watched her get up and leave the room to go change. I never gave her the chance to put on pants last night. The only thing I wanted to look at was her ass, as she left.

I wobbled out of bed and slid some pajama pants on cause I was only wearing boxers. I walked into our rather small living room and the sweet aroma of pancakes filled the air.

"Is that pancakes I smell?" I wondered sitting down next to Rev who was now wearing authentic Marvel pajama pants.

"Yes it is, and they're almost done." Truthful answered. She was like everyone's mother. Cept' for Jet's.

"Where'd you get the pancake batter?" Rev asked.

"I don't know ask Party, he's the one who brought it home."

"Hey I went to." Kobra whined.

"We know hon." Shadow comforted the lemon head.

I looked to my left to see Cyanide Lies sitting REALLY super close to Rev.

"Lies if you don't scooch over a little bit I'll shove my foot so far up your ass you won't walk the same way ever again." I growled. Revenge smacked my arm.

"We're just friends ya half-wit. Your just jealous cause I've known him longer and he has no killjoy." She teased.

(That's NOT fair) I thought. She just giggled. She always seemed to know what I was thinking.

"Sorry babe." She giggled. "Your just so cute when your bright red.

"Awwwww. How cute." Spaztic giggled. I turned an even brighter red.

"Alright, alright, stop the foods almost done." Truth sounded like an annoyed mother.

"Jet will you help me?' She asked her back to him as she flipped the soft pad.

"Thou shall not bother to cook." The fluffy man said in a British accent. Truthful quickly turned her head around to get a better look at Jet so she could glare at him.

"Just give these to everyone then." She used a bit of venom in her voice, as she handed him two plates at a time.

"Ohmi god, pancakes are awesome!" Kobra raised his arms as if it were the greatest day ever. We all turned to stare at the lemon head to freak him out. "W-what? They are." he panicked. We all laughed at the confused man.

"Rev we're going to BLI today to get some veggie food." I knew I should have told her a bit sooner but I forgot, and for some reason something about pancakes reminds me of veggie food. She just nodded. I expected her to at least tell me to keep her up on that sort of thing.


	5. Sex deprived BLI mission

"Don't forget your extra gun, remember you never know if you'll get captured." Fun cautiously said when he entered my bedroom. I sighed and walked in front of him.

"I've got my gun in my holster, one gun in each boot, and a gun in my pocket." I pulled my vest out like I was selling Fun drugs. "Nothing to worry about." Fun smirked and patted my head as if I were a dog.

"Such a good girl." He laughed. I closed my eyes and pushed him away.

"I am not a dog god damn it!" I could imagine he could see the flashing red angst sign on my forehead. He continued to laugh at me.

"Okay I'm sorry, lets go kay' Rev?" He turned to look at me while he was in the door way. I shook my head.

"I'm coming."

N3ON decided to com with us cause she complained about how she hadn't done anything fun in a while. We were gonna take the Trans-Am cause that as the fastest out of the cars we had. Most of which we had stolen.

N3ON would you mind driving? Fun and I wanna sit in the back together." I said hugging the artificial red head.

"Ugh fine but if either of you moan, I'm stopping and you can drive." She warned. I giggled and squeezed her and ran to the car.

"N3ON!" someone called from the house. It was Party. "Be safe okay?" The god-like man hugged her.

"Yeah I know" she rolled her eyes, patting his back.

"Do you have your spare?" he asked looking down at her boots. N3ON's eyes looked to her boots then back up at Party.

"Damn it!" she cried melodramaticly running back into the house (well what was a house to us) to grab her gun. Party laughed and walked up to the Trans-Am, looking at Fun and I who were currently making out in the back seat, I was sitting on the mans lap. He knocked on the window scaring me and making me hit my head on the top of the car sealing. Both Party and Fun laughed at me.

"What do you want Party?" I yelled rubbing my head. He laughed a few times more then turned back tome.

"Come home safe okay?" I nodded and looked back at Fun, kissing him once again. Party shook his head in disapproval. "You two are like sex deprived animals and I know for a fact that you are NOT." He yelled walking back towards the house. N3ON ran to the car jumped in, put the key in the ignition, and brought the old car to life. N3ON looked in the rearview mirror to see Fun and I sucking each others faces off.

"That's nasty."N3ON groaned, making me blush while I flipped her of, Fun pulling on my shirt kissing me again. "We're almost there get ready." The artificial red head said making Fun sigh as I climbed off of his lap. His hair was a little messy so I fixed it blushing. He giggled at me.

"You ready guys?" I asked. They both nodded, I smiled as I climbed out of the old transporter, and we started running toward BLI.


End file.
